Un Roto para un descosido
by terraishtar12
Summary: Yuuichi acaba de entrar a ouran al ser transferido por deseo de su padre, desicion con la que no esta muy contento, es un chico de caracter fuerte, por lo que cuando conose a Hikaru sus personalidades chocan causando destrosos por doquier. Kaede Shibuya es un chico de ultimo año muy timido que conoció a Kaoru en un pasillo, dejando una fuerte impresión el uno en el otro.
1. Empezando con el pie izquierdo

CAPITULO 1: EMPEZANDO CON EL PIE IZQUIERDO

Disclamer: Ouran ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Bisco Hatori-sensei, Pero Yuu-chan (Yuuichi) y Kae-chan (Kaede) son todos mios!

- . - . - . - . - . -

El Instituto Privado Ouran se define por: uno, familias prestigiosas, y dos, riqueza. En este gran y lujoso instituto se busca educar a los herederos de las mas acaudaladas familias de Japón.

Las aves entonan sus cantos en los bellamente cuidados jardines del colegio mientras, en el interior de los amplios salones, sus estudiantes reciben la mejor educación que sus adinerados padres pueden pagar. Los elegantes pasillos por donde transitan los estudiantes se encuentran desiertos, pues todos los jóvenes herederos se hallan en sus salones, y el silencio reina en el edificio.

- ¡POR QUE DIABLOS ES TAN ENDEMONIADAMENTE GRANDE ESTA MALDITA ESCUELA!

Este grito resonó por los silenciosos pasillos y se extendió como un eco a cada rincón de la escuela. El responsable, un joven rubio de 16 años de edad, corría por los inmaculados pasillos buscando furiosamente su salón. Después de varios minutos de infructuosa búsqueda, se encontró por fin frente a la puerta del salón 2-A.

En el interior del salón, la clase se vio interrumpida por unos fuertes golpes en la puerta. El profesor detuvo su explicación para abrir la puerta, dando paso a un iracundo rubio, cuyos dorados ojos prometían las penas del infierno a aquel que osara molestarlo. El rubio infernal caminó decididamente hacia el frente del salón, donde se paro con los brazos cruzados y actitud agresiva.

- Estimados alumnos, tengo el placer de presentarles a su nuevo compañero, Konda Yuuichi. Konda-san, ¿puede hablarnos un poco de usted?

- No – respondió mirando al profesor-. Si alguien quiere saber de mi, que me pregunte el mismo.

- Muy bien – asintió el profesor -. Tome asiento Konda-san.

Yuuichi camino hasta el fondo del salón y se dejo caer en su asiento, frente a la mirada reprobatoria del maestro. De inmediato, los estudiantes comenzaron a murmurar sobre el recién llegado, ignorando al profesor que continuaba su lección.

- ¿Cuál es su problema?

- Viste su expresión.

- Me da algo de miedo.

- Esa pose de chico malo es tan cool.

- ¿Quién se cree que es? – se quejo Hikaru – Ese engreído, no puede solo llegar y . . .

- Hikaru, cálmate – lo regaño su hermano.

- ¡Pero interrumpió la clase y fue grosero con todo el salón!

- Tal vez se perdió – explico Haruhi -. Este instituto es gigantesco, así que debió pasar demasiado tiempo buscando el salón y eso lo puso de mal humor.

- ¿Tu crees? – cuestionó Kaoru.

- Claro. Además, no parece mal chico. Me recuerda un poco a Kyoya-sempai cuando se enoja.

Los gemelos voltearon a ver al chico nuevo. Estaba recargado en su asiento, viendo al frente con los brazos cruzados y el seño fruncido, y lo rodeaba un aura tan oscura como el fondo del abismo. Reprimieron un escalofrió.

- Si, se parece – murmuro Kaoru.

- Aún así, sigue siendo un tonto – sentenció Hikaru -. No me agrada.

Decorada con un estilo elegante y lujoso sin ser recargado, la cafetería es una de las joyas del instituto Ouran. Durante la hora del almuerzo, los acaudalados estudiantes se reúnen en la elegante cafetería para disfrutar de una exquisita comida en paz.

Yuuichi, con las manos en los bolsillos, se dirigía a la cafetería ignorando a sus compañeros, cuando fue interceptado por un joven castaño con gafas.

- Mi nombre es Kazukiyo Soga, y como presidente de la clase 2-A, es mi deber explicarte el funcionamiento del instituto.

- Bien – contesto Yuuichi sin el menor interés en lo que Soga-kun pudiera decir.

Caminaron juntos hasta la cafetería y compraron sus almuerzos. Durante todo el trayecto, Kazukiyo hablo sobre las clases, clubes y diversas actividades de la escuela, sin notar que Yuuichi no lo escuchaba. El rubio estaba distraído, calculando mentalmente cuanto tardarían en encontrarlo los guardaespaldas de su padre si escapaba de la escuela, cuando sintió que chocaba con alguien. Logro evitar la caída y salvar su postre, pero el resto de su almuerzo acabo en el uniforme de un muchacho de cabello oscuro y ojos dorados. Junto a él, un chico idéntico al otro, pero de cabello anaranjado, miraba la escena con expresión horrorizada.

- Disculpa, lo siento, eh ¿estás bien? – intento disculparse, apenado por el incidente.

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? – explotó Hikaru – Fijate por donde andas, idiota.

- ¡Oye, no me insultes! Si te detuvieras 2 segundos a escuchar, te darias cuenta de que me estaba disculpando.

- ¡Pues si tu te fijaras por donde caminas, no tendrías porque estarte disculpando!

- ¡Ahh! – grito Yuuichi, harto ya de la actitud del otro – ¡Ya me tienes harto! – y acto seguido, le estampó su pudin de chocolate en la cabeza.

Un poco más calmado, Yuuichi se percató de que el enojo del moreno aumentaba, y retrocedio unos pasos con la intención de protegerse de su ira. En ese momento, Hikaru tomo el postre de su hermano y lo lanzó a la cara del rubio, que se agachó para esquivarlo, por lo que el cremoso proyectil se estrelló en la cara del presidente de la clase.

- ¡GUERRA DE COMIDA! – se escuchó gritar a un alumno no identificado tras unos segundos de silencio.

Momentos después, todo era caos en la cafetería. La exquisita comida volaba por los aires y se estrellaba contra las paredes y los uniformes, y la fina porcelana yacía en el suelo hecha añicos. De pie sobre las mesas, Kaoru y Hikaru Hitachiin (el ultimo ya curado de su enfado) encabezaban la guerra de comida e incentivaban a otros a participar en la lucha.

Mientras esto ocurria, Yuuichi se escabuyo entre los combatientes y escapo al jardín, donde se encontró con un chico castaño de ojos cafes y mirada dulce. Por su aspecto desarreglado, se notaba que a duras penas había escapado del desastre en la cafetería.

- Oye, ¿estás bien? – pregunto el rubio, preocupado.

- Si, no te preocupes – contesto, sonriendo.

Ambos, rubio y castaño, miraron atrás, hacia la guerra que aun continuaba, y suspiraron.

- Por poco y no nos salvamos – comento Yuuichi.

- Si – el castaño se le quedó mirando, pensativo – Oye, tu eres el chico nuevo, ¿verdad?

- _No me jodas, ¿en serio? _Si, soy yo, Yuuichi Konda, ¿y tú?

- Mi nombre es Haruhi Fujioka, mucho gusto Konda-kun.

- Por favor, llámame Yuuichi. No me gustan las formalidades.

- Entonces llámame Haruhi, Yuuichi.

- Fue una locura lo que paso en la cafetería, ¿no crees, Haruhi?

- Me disculpo por Hikaru, Yuuichi-kun.

- ¿Quién es Hikaru?

- El chico al que le lanzaste el pudin.

- ¡Ah, el torpe que no aceptó mis disculpas!

- El mismo. Y no es tan malo, solo exagero las cosas. Tiene una personalidad muy fuerte, así que cuando se enfada se pone insoportable. Por favor no te enfades con él.

- ¿Son amigos?

- Sí. Él y Kaoru son mis mejores amigos – dijo. Yuuichi sonrió.

- No te preocupes, Haruhi. El enfado se me pasó cuando le arrojé el pudin. Además, – dijo pensativo – es como un niño. No se puede estar mucho tiempo enfadado con un niño.

- Es cierto – sonrió Haruhi.

- ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

- Claro.

- Cuando veas a Hikaru-kun, dile que lamento haber manchado su uniforme, pero no arrojarle el pudin. Y dile que no vale la pena gastar tiempo y energía en seguir enojado conmigo, porque soy MUY simpático – dijo, bromeando un poco al final.

- Se lo diré – sonrió.

- Bueno, tengo que irme. Nos vemos mañana, Haruhi.

- ¿Mañana? ¿a dónde vas?

Yuuichi miró a Haruhi y esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

- Voy a escaparme de la escuela – anuncio - ¡Deséame suerte!

Y salió corriendo a través de los cuidados jardines.


	2. Tropezando con el destino

CAPITULO 2: TROPEZANDO CON EL DESTINO

El Instituto Privado Ouran cuenta con una de las mayores y mejor surtidas bibliotecas de Japón, además de cuatro amplias y bien equipadas salas de lectura. En esta afamada biblioteca, existe un pequeño espacio que tanto alumnos como maestros han aprendido a llamar "el rincón de Kaoru". Este consta de un sencillo sillón de color crema y una mesa de té de caoba, sobre la cual descansan diversas obras literarias.

Las clases habían terminado, por lo que se podía ver a Kaoru Hitachiin sentado en su rincón devorando una novela de misterio. En la biblioteca reinaba el silencio, roto sólo por el sonido de pasar las páginas y, ocasionalmente, los pasos de algún estudiante.

El ir y venir de dos pares de zapatos sacó a Kaoru de su lectura. Buscando el origen de aquel ruido, alzó la mirada y descubrió a la vicepresidenta de su clase, Momoka Kurakano, escoltando al chico nuevo, Yuuichi Konda.

- _Ese chico,_ - pensó Kaoru – _es su primer día y ya esta metido en líos._

_ Cuando termino la guerra de comida, Haruhi se nos acerco con un obento que logró salvar. Nos dijo que hablo con Konda-kun y nos conto lo que conversaron. La cara de Hikaru cuando Haruhi le dio las "disculpas" de Konda-kun fue genial, casi no pude aguantar la risa. Y lo mismo le pasó a Hikaru cuando unos hombres de traje lo arrastraron a la oficina del director por intentar fugarse. Supongo que debe estar cumpliendo con su castigo._

- ¿Podrías apresurarte, Konda? – exclamó Momoka, irritada - ¡El Host Club abre en 5 minutos!

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – gritó Kaoru.

- ¡Shhh!

- Lo siento – susurró el pelirrojo.

Kaoru camino hacia la puerta lo mas silenciosamente que pudo. Una vez fuera de la biblioteca, cerró cuidadosamente y salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Iba corriendo desesperadamente cuando, al doblar una esquina, chocó de frente con alguien que iba en dirección contraria, cayendo ambos sentados al suelo.

- Lo siento mucho, no vi por donde iba – se disculpo Kaoru, mientras se ponía de pie - ¿Estás bien?

El chico castaño alzó la mirada hacia Kaoru. Sus verdes ojos brillaban dulcemente, y un adorable sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

- Eh... Si, e-estoy bien. No te preocupes... – el joven desvio la mirada al suelo - ¡Oh, no! ¡Mis dibujos!

Esparcidos por el suelo se encontraban docenas de papeles llenos de dibujos. Habían hermosos paisajes, rostros bellos y expresivos, alegres escenas familiares y variados bocetos de futuros cuadros y esculturas. El castaño empezó a recoger sus dibujos, levantándolos del suelo con delicadeza y cuidando que no se doblaran o arrugaran. Kaoru se agachó junto a él y empezó a recoger los dibujos uno a uno.

- ¿Eres del club de arte? – pregunto al desconocido.

- Em, si. Kaede Shibuya, tercer año. – se presento tímidamente.

- Kaoru Hitachiin, de segundo. Tus dibujos son muy buenos, Shibuya-sempai. – dijo mientras se los entregaba.

- Gra-gracias. – tartamudeo, turbado – Por favor, no me llame así. Tanta formalidad me incomoda.

- Está bien, Kaede-sempai. Llámeme Kaoru. ¿Necesita ayuda?

- Em, ¿no tendrá problemas con Kyoya-san? Esta en el Host Club ¿no?

- ¡Es cierto! ¡Voy tarde! ¡Kyoya-sempai me matará! – salió corriendo en dirección al Host Club. De pronto, se volteó y gritó - ¡Nos vemos luego, Kaede-sempai! – y siguió corriendo.

- Nos vemos, Kaoru-kun – susurro Kaede mientras se alejaba.

En cuanto Kaoru cruzó la puerta de la 3ª sala de música, sintió que era observado por una presencia oscura y tenebrosa. Al girar, se encontró frente a frente con Kyoya, el rey en las sombras del Host Club, quien le lanzó una mirada helada, claramente furioso por su retraso.

- Al fin llegas, Kaoru. Creímos que tendríamos que abrir el Host Club sin ti – Kyoya forzó una sonrisa, lo que lo hizo más temible a los ojos de Kaoru.

- Tranquilízate, Kyoya – lo calmó Tamaki – Ahora que nuestro apreciado compañero ha llegado a nuestro pequeño paraíso circense, solo debe ponerse el atuendo que hemos escogido para él. Entonces podremos agasajar a las bellas señoritas que tan ansiosamente esperan nuestra aparición.

- Ignóralo, Kaoru. Solo ve a cambiarte – dijo Hikaru mientras empujaba a su hermano hacia los vestidores.

El Host Club esta abierto

El interior de la 3ª sala de música era un estallido de color. En esta ocasión, el Host Club se convertía en un fiel homenaje al mundialmente famoso Cirque du Soleil. Las elegantes mesas de té habían sido remplazadas por otras mas coloridas semejantes a plataformas, y el resto del mobiliario fue cambiado por otro a juego. Del techo y las paredes pendían telas de distintos colores simulando la carpa de un circo, donde los miembros del Club, disfrazados como personajes de varias presentaciones del Cirque, atendían a las maravilladas señoritas de Ouran.

Los gemelos, enfundados en idénticos trajes de payasos dorados, divertían y cautivaban a todas sus clientas con sus juegos. Mori, en su traje oriental de luchador-tragafuegos, permanecía impasible mientras Honey correteaba y reía en su adorable traje de "niño en monociclo". Haruhi, luciendo un hermoso traje de trapecista verde, conversaba con sus clientas con calma y naturalidad. Kyoya iba de mago, con un traje formal algo desordenado y el cabello ligeramente alborotado. Y, en el centro de todo, se encontraba Tamaki, el rey del Host Club, luciendo un elegante traje de maestro de ceremonias color zafiro.

Una chica de largo cabello negro entro al Host Club con una libreta en la mano. Los reflejos azulados de su cabello refulgían bajo los reflectores mientras caminaba a la mesa de los gemelos.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Yumi-chan? – le pregunto una de las chicas.

- Tenia un problema que resolver – contesto la morena, Yumi Kasen, con una sonrisa enigmática.

- Una doncella tan hermosa – dijo Hikaru mientras sostenía delicadamente su rostro en una clara invasión de su espacio personal – no debería sufrir desdichas ni padecer problema alguno.

Turbada por la repentina cercanía, Yumi dejó caer su libreta. Kaoru, como todo caballero, se agachó a recogerla, mientras su hermano atendía a las señoritas.

- No haga eso, Hikaru-kun – susurro Yumi, apartándose levemente.

- Es cierto. Hikaru-kun me gusta mas cuando es él mismo que imitando a Tamaki-kun.

Kaoru recuperó la libreta y vio que un trozo de papel había caído de entre sus páginas. Lo recogió, e inmediatamente reconoció su contenido.

- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo mientras se ponía de pie - ¿Esta es tu libreta, Yumi-chan?

- Si, es mía – respondió ella, sonriente – Gracias por recogerla, Kaoru-kun.

- Dime una cosa, Yumi. ¿Qué hacía esto en tu libreta? – preguntó Kaoru, evidentemente molesto, mostrando el trozo de papel.

- Es mio, Kaoru-kun. Era de uno de mis dibujos, pero...

- No es cierto – la interrumpio, alzando solo un poco la voz – Esto es parte de uno de los dibujos de Kaede Shibuya. Lo sé porque hace solo una hora tropecé con el en los pasillos y le ayude a recoger sus dibujos. ESTE. MISMO. DIBUJO.

Kaoru hizo una pausa, tratando de contener su enojo. Frente a él, la morena se veía angustiada, pero no lucía para nada sorprendida por sus acusaciones.

- Te lo preguntaré una vez más. ¿Qué hacia un pedazo de un dibujo de Kaede Shibuya entre tus pertenencias?

Todos en el Host Club guardaron silencio, esperando una contestación, algo que indicara que ese trozo de papel no significaba lo que parecía, más Yumi solo guardo silencio.

- ¿Por qué, Yumi? – preguntó una chica de la multitud.

- Yo... Yo solo... Es que él...

- Kaede-kun va a la misma clase que Tamaki y yo. – dijo Kyoya, muy serio – Su familia es dueña de numerosas galerías de arte por todo Japón. Es el menor de cuatro hermanos, por lo que sus padres a menudo lo dejan de lado a favor de sus hermanos mayores. Es tímido y tiene pocos amigos, su único refugio es el arte. Sus dibujos son una de las cosas más preciadas para él. Sabiendo esto, Kasen-san ¿qué puede decir que justifique sus acciones?

La chica iba a decir algo, pero lo pensó mejor y bajo la mirada.

- Nada – dijo finalmente – No hay nada que justifique mis acciones. Sin embargo, – la morena levanto la mirada, desafiante – no me arrepiento de haber roto sus tontos dibujos. Ese llorón recibió lo que se merecía.

- Su comportamiento es despreciable, Kasen-san, nada digno de una joven dama como usted – sentencio Tamaki – A partir de esta momento, tiene prohibido ingresar al Host Club.

La morena asintió y dejo la sala con porte orgulloso. Luego de esto, todos acordaron cerrar el club por el día.

- Voy a buscarlo – informo Kyoya - ¿quién me acompaña?

Kaoru, aún con la libreta en sus manos, lo siguió.


	3. Chapter 3

**NO me acuerdo si lo dije antes, pero si no lo hice ****aquí les va.**

**Ouran Highschool Host Club y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Bisco Hatori-sensei. NO saco NADA de escribir esto, mas que satisfaccion personal, la trama de la historia es mia y de mi hermana mayor, pero l****os personajes que no reconozcan son MIOS (Todos MIOS WAjajajajajah XD).**

**Si quieren ver alguna imagen y saber mas acerca de mis OC o conocer a los que aparecerán después solo tienen que meterse a mi pagina de DA: .com**

CAPITULO 3: LUCHA DE VOLUNTADES

El Instituto Privado Ouran posee uno de los mayores y mejor equipados gimnasios del mundo, además de numerosas canchas al aire libre y una piscina olímpica. En los vestidores del gimnasio, los estudiantes del salón 2-A se cambiaban para su clase de deportes.

Hikaru y Kaoru, ya en sus uniformes de deportes, estaban sentados junto a la ventana, esperando a sus compañeros, cuando escucharon voces que venían desde afuera.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado con Shibuya?- pregunto una voz masculina – Ya hace 3 días que no viene a clases.

- Es extraño – dijo otra voz – Shibuya-kun es demasiado responsable para faltar a clases. Lo que sea que le suceda, debe ser grave.

- ¿No lo saben? – exclamo una tercera voz, esta vez de una chica – Kaede-kun tuvo un altercado con Yumi Kasen. Lo que paso . . .

"_Estos últimos días, Kaoru a estado preocupado por ese artista, Kaede Shibuya. Lo ha estado desde que no lo encontró ese día. No me lo ha dicho, pero se que recuperó casi todos los pedazos de los dibujos de ese chico, y que espera verlo para devolvérselos. Estoy preocupado por él." _ Hikaru miro a su hermano con preocupación, y vio que estaba angustiado por lo que acababa de oír. Decidido, tomo a Kaoru del brazo y lo jalo fuera de los vestidores.

- ¡Anímate, Kaoru, la clase de deportes va a empezar! – Hikaru cerro la puerta de los vestidores y después dijo, mas serio – Si tanto te preocupa, pídele a Tamaki-sempai que nos lleve a visitarlo, pero no te quedes así.

- Hikaru – dijo Kaoru, sorprendido. Luego sonrió.

- ¡Eso es! – gritó Hikaru, levantando los brazos. Al hacerlo, golpeo un bastón, que choco con una repisa, de donde una pelota voló hasta estamparse en la cara de un muchacho rubio que iba entrando al gimnasio.

- ¡Aw! ¡Mi nariz! – se quejo el rubio, tapándose la cara.

- ¡Lo siento, fue un accidente! – se disculpo Hikaru, acercándose al rubio – En seguida te llevo a la enfermería.

- No te preocupes, ya estoy bien – dijo el rubio, descubriendo su rostro.

Ambos se miraron, y de inmediato se reconocieron.

- ¡Tú! – gritaron al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Aw, mi cara! – se quejó Yuuichi, tapándose con la mano.

- Lo siento mucho, Konda-kun – dijo el rubio, sarcástico – Seguro lo hiciste a propósito, como venganza por lo de la cafetería.

- ¡Lo hiciste a propósito! ¡Lo sabia!

- ¡No! Bueno, tal vez lo del pudin si, ¡pero el resto no! ¡Sabia que no hibas a creerme!

- ¡Mentiroso!

- ¡Idiota!

- ¡Cállense! – les chillo Kaoru, cansado de sus peleas – ¡Dejen de comportarse como cavernícolas!

- Kaoru tiene razón – dijo Hikaru, seriamente – Debemos resolver esto como hombres.

- Solo hay una forma de resolver esto – sentenció Yuuichi, también serio.

- ¡Una carrera! – exclamaron al mismo tiempo

Mientras todos sus compañeros los veían competir, un chico se acerco a Kaoru.

- ¿Por qué compiten?

- No tengo idea – contesto – Creo que ni ellos mismos lo saben.

- ¡Gané! – gritaron Hikaru y Yuuichi al mismo tiempo – ¡No, yo gané!

- Llegué medio segundo antes que tú – afirmó Yuuichi.

- No es cierto, yo llegué antes.

- Necesitamos otra competencia.

Ambos miran a su alrededor y ven unas cuerdas que cuelgan del techo.

- ¡El primero en llegar arriba, gana!

Siguieron compitiendo (y empatando) durante toda la clase de deportes. Como quedaron empatados, Hikaru y Yuuichi acordaron reunirse después de clases para elegir el ultimo desafío que resolvería el conflicto

- Pero, Hikaru, ¿y el Host Club? – pregunto Kaoru – ¡Kyoya-sempai te matará!

- ¿Host Club? – preguntó Yuuichi – ¿Qué es un Host Club?

- No te importa – respondió Hikaru, cortante – Y no te preocupes, Kaoru, ya me las arreglare yo con Kyoya-sempai.

- No hace falta, podemos enfrentarnos después de "tu club".

- ¡No te burles del Host Club! – exclamó Hikaru.

- Si, si, lo que digas – contesto Yuuichi, sin prestar atención a lo que decía Hikaru.

- Suficiente, ustedes dos – los freno Kaoru antes de que volvieran a discutir – Tenemos que ir a clase, así que andando.

_._:_._:_._:_._:_._:_._:_._:_._:_._:_._:_._:_._:_. _:_._:_._:_._:_._:_._:_._:_._:_._:_._:_._:_._

Después de clases, Hikaru, Kaoru y Haruhi conversaban animadamente mientras se dirigían al Host Club.

- Entonces tú y Yuuichi-kun van a juntarse después de Host Club para terminar su competencia, ¿no? – pregunto Haruhi, recién informada de lo sucedido en la clase de deportes.

- Competencia no, Haruhi, pelea – corrigió Hikaru

- ¿Y porque se pelearon?

- Fue por…por…– Hikaru trato de acordarse, pero no lo consigue – ¡Eso no es lo importante! Lo importante es que después del Club pondré en su lugar a ese presumido y tienes que estar ahí.

- ¡¿YOo, por qué!?

- ¿Cómo que por qué?, para apoyarme.

- Pero no quiero ir.

- Haruhi,– intervino Kaoru, condescendiente – sabes que te arrastraremos aunque no quieras no quieras ir. ¿Por qué no lo haces mas fácil para todos y aceptas?

Haruhi los miro feo un rato y luego suspiró.

- Bien, iré._ "Desgraciados manipuladores"_

El Host Club esta abierto

El Host Club funcionaba casi como siempre. Los chicos atendían a sus clientas en sus respectivas mesas, excepto los gemelos. La mesa de Hikaru y Kaoru Hitachiin estaba vacía, excepto por una joven de primer año.

- Yo tampoco voy a quedarme – dijo la joven a los gemelos – Las chicas decidimos castigar a Yumi Kasen por lo que le hizo al amigo de Kaoru-kun. Solo vine a avisarles.

Y se fue, dejando a los gemelos sorprendidos, confundidos y (solo un poco) asustados. _"Nuestras fans están locas"._

- Bueno, esto facilita nuestros planes – dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras veían perversamente a Tamaki.

El rey del Host Club atendía galantemente a las adorables doncellas que lo habían escogido, ignorando las dos sombrías presencias a su espalda. Las sombras pasaron desapercibidas hasta que tomaron a Tamaki (una de cada brazo) y se lo llevaron corriendo.

- ¡En seguida se lo devolvemos! – gritaron los gemelos mientras se llevaban a Tamaki.

- ¡Se puede saber en que diablos estaban pensando! – los regaño Tamaki en cuanto lo soltaron.

- Lo sentimos, pero Kaoru necesita pedirle algo – explico Hikaru.

- Verá, es que estoy preocupado por Kaede Shibuya y quería pedirle si puedo faltar al Host Club mañana para ir a verlo.

- Así que es eso – dijo Tamaki, pensativo – Entonces mañana iremos todos a visitar a Kaede-kun. Como miembros de este Host Club es nuestro deber atender a la tribulaciones de un alma sensible y atormentada como Kaede Shibuya. Kyoya, investiga la dirección de Kaede Shibuya. Mañana cerraremos el Host Club y visitaremos a nuestro compañero.

_._:_._:_._:_._:_._:_._:_._:_._:_._:_._:_._:_._:_. _:_._:_._:_._:_._:_._:_._:_._:_._:_._:_._:_._

Cuando Hikaru, Kaoru y Haruhi llegaron a las puertas del colegio, había una pequeña multitud esperándolos.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? – pregunto Kaoru señalando a la multitud.

- Después de lo de la clase de deportes, todos insistieron en venir – explico Yuuichi.

- Bueno, a lo que vinimos – dijo Hikaru – Debemos escoger una competencia.

- Algo en lo que no se pueda hacer trampas – añadió Yuuichi.

- Y donde solo pueda haber un ganador – completó el moreno.

Hubo un momento de silencio, durante el cual los espectadores intentaban imaginar que clase de reto loco y peligroso escogerían los contendientes.

- ¡Videojuegos! – gritaron Hikaru y Yuuichi al mismo tiempo, provocando que todos los demás se fueran de espaldas.

Lo siguiente que se vio fue una caravana de limosinas negras dirigiéndose al árcade.

Una vez en el árcade, rubio y moreno salieron corriendo, cada uno por su lado. Examinaron cada videojuego, buscando un reto digno de sus habilidades, hasta detenerse frente a la misma máquina.

- ¡Este! – señalaron ambos un juego de Apocalipsis Zombie.

- El primero en morir, pierde – exclamó Yuuichi, tomando la pistola del player 1.

- Que sobreviva el mejor – acordó Hikaru, aceptando el puesto de player 2.

- Así será – respondió el rubio mientras el juego daba inicio.

Estuvieron cerca de 2 horas disparando, volando los sesos de cada zombie que se cruzaba por sus pantallas, hasta la etapa final. A ambos les quedaba solo una barrita de vida, y estaban rodeados por una horda de zombies hambrientos.

- ¡Vamos, Hikaru-kun! – grito una chica de la multitud.

- ¡Tú puedes, Hikaru! – lo animó otra

Pronto, todo el grupo animaba a Hikaru. Yuuichi se distrajo por el ruido, tardó un segundo más en cargar su pistola y fue devorado por un zombie. Hikaru siguió jugando, hasta que perdió 15 segundos después.

- ¡Noo! – gritó Hikaru – Bueno, por lo menos te gané. ¡Te gané!

- Sí, ganaste – dijo el rubio – Felicidades.

- Espera, ¿qué? – dijo el moreno, confundido.

- Felicidades – repitió Yuuichi – Tengo que irme. Nos vemos mañana.

Mientras el grupo iba a celebrar la victoria de Hikaru, Kaoru se apartó un momento e intercepto a Yuuichi.

- Lo dejaste ganar – aseguró Kaoru.

- ¿Perdón?

- A mi hermano, lo dejaste ganar, ¿Por qué?

- Me cansé de competir por algo que ni siquiera recuerdo – respondió el rubio, pensativo – Nos vemos mañana.

**PD: les pido disculpas por la espera y les agradezco los reviews. También les aviso que no ****podré escribir por un tiempo ya que en la Universidad estoy con las ultimas pruebas y después tengo los exámenes. Les tengo nuevo capitulo a mediados de Diciembre.**


End file.
